It Doesn't Matter
by AmyHollands
Summary: Some thoughts during the school dance. Bumblebee/ Bumbleby
1. It Doesn't Matter

_**Perspective: Yang Xiao Long**_

* * *

><p>It doesn't matter. I tell myself this every day. It doesn't matter. I tell myself every second. My mom left me. One. Summer left me. Two. It doesn't matter if there's a third one. Or fourth. Or fifth. On hundredth. I see her dancing away happily with the monkey. And I tell myself the rest of the ball night: <em>It doesn't matter. This night is about her having fun. It doesn't matter who she's with. As long as she's finally having fun with all the people she cared about.<em>

I look at the two of them dancing once in a while and smile, waiting on more guests to arrive. I stretch my back to hide my insecurities. And smile for the incoming guests. Coming in as guests, all coupled up and buddy-buddy, I smiled through all of them and wished each of them a fun night. It doesn't matter as long as they don't cause trouble for my partner. My best friend. Someone I wouldn't be able to stand if I lost. Someone... that I love.

"Love?" I took a peeking glance at Blake and Sun, who were having fun around the drinks now. I didn't know what to do, but my heart wanted to tear itself apart. I looked away for a second, then back at them.

_It doesn't matter..._

_It doesn't matter._

_It doesn't matter!_

"Yang?" I heard Blake's voice. From the front of the auditorium, I was hugging Blake all of a sudden. As if I was in a trance-like state. "You okay, Yang? You seem a little mad." Blake asked me.

"O-oh. It's nothing. I guess work's got me all over the place." I lied, so she wouldn't have to worry.

"Why not switch with Weiss and have fun with Sun and me?"

"..." I looked at Sun, who was just smiling away. I don't know if he wanted me to intrude on his alone time with Blake. It's my job to make sure everyone was having fun.

"Weiss has other duties I hope she's taking care of. I've got to do my part of the job, too."

Blake smiled at me "Alright. But if it gets too much for you, let me know and I'll help."

"Says the overworked cat." I laughed walking away from the two faunus.

As long as I keep smiling and laughing, nothing matters. As long as she's still beside me...

As long as she never leaves me...

It doesn't matter.


	2. Moonlight Dance

**_Perspective: Blake Belladonna_**

* * *

><p>As I stayed with Sun and his team during the ball, I couldn't help but notice how much she was working after we danced. She was greeting everyone that came through the front door. She made sure everyone was having a great time…<p>

She made sure everyone would have the best night of their lives tonight.

And it got me wondering during one of my down times with Sun, "Do you think Yang is having fun tonight?"

"Hm? Yang?" I heard Sun ask. Must have said that thought aloud. "Well, she's got a smile on her face and she did look happy dancing with you. I could say she's having fun."

"…Right." I learned a lot about Yang this evening and if there was anything that stayed with me, she knew how to hide. Even better than me. Yang hid more so than anyone I know. She's human, but she's more hurt than any Faunus I've ever met. She was abandoned by her mom. Both her moms. What little girl wouldn't be scarred by that?

When Yang would watch me, I wouldn't let her know I was concerned. I would show her I was having a great time, just as she wanted me to. Just as she asked me to. I didn't want her efforts to go to waste.

.

..

…

Walking out of the auditorium with Weiss, Sun, and his team I told them "I think I'm going to head back to the room and turn in."

"Are you feeling okay?" Weiss and Sun asked me in unison. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine. I just need a little bit more rest after pulling all nighters for the last few days." I lied to them. Well, it wasn't much of a lie. But it's not the reason I wanted to stay behind.

"Alright Blake. Take care, okay?" Sun told me. I smiled as he walk away with Weiss and the others. Instead of heading to the dorms, I sat at a nearby stone bench and watched Yang scrimmage through the auditorium, cleaning up as fast as she could. It brought me comfort watching her.

And at one point, I fell asleep.

.

..

…

I awoke to something tickling my nose. It was Yang, using a foxtail plant from a nearby bush. She always loved treating me like a cat. Annoying, but I guess tolerable.

"Good Evening, Kitty Cat!"

"Yang?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you left with the boys and Weiss?" Yang sat next to me. I sat up and looked at her.

"Well, I did. But I started to get tired and fell asleep here."

Yang smiled and gave me a nudge "Were you waiting for me?"

I became speechless and looked away "Geez, stop messing around. I just...didn't want you to be alone…"

Yang, after a moment of silence, locked my head in a scissor lock. She noogied my head, roughly I may add. "You're too cute Blake!"

I kept quiet for a moment. "Yang, can I ask you a weird question?" I heard a hum from her chest, as she loosened her grip on me. I stayed in position however, holding onto her arm. "Did you… have fun tonight?"

"Of course I did. It was a great night tonight."

"Then, why didn't you take a break? Why wouldn't you come out and dance with the rest of us?"

I looked up at Yang, whom looked away from me. She looked at the auditorium after a moment "I wanted the dance tonight to be all about the people that came tonight. To give them a night to remember. If someone had to work all night, I wasn't going to let that be Weiss. The too-dysfunctional-to-move-cause-of-a-heartbreak heiress, hardly able to focus."

"Hey, be respectful."

"You have to admit that she has a hard time hiding her true feelings"

"Like you?"

Yang chuckled "I guess like me."

I got up and moved in front of Yang. I lent a hand to her "Come on Yang."

"What's up?"

"Just come on." I took her hand and dragged her away from the auditorium and outside of Beacon.

.

..

…

I took her to the cliffs, where we had our initiation. The moon was perfect, making the forest bathe in its light.

"The cliffs?" Yang asked me.

I took out my scroll and went to the music app. I played a slow song, the slowest one I had. After setting it down on the ground, I lent my hand to Yang again "Wanna dance?"

Yang seemed nervous "But didn't we already dance?"

"Yeah, but I'm not letting you have only one tonight. You deserve at least two." I said, semi-joking. Semi-flirting. Not that I was any good at it…

Yang took a second before she placed her hand on top of mine. I pulled her in and we swayed to the tempo. The moon as our spotlight and the trees as our audience.

I thought how natural it was to dance in her arms. Just like the first time. I thought how stunning she looked in the moonlight. Graceful and beautiful, yet she had the personality of a wild dog. But she had her moments. And those moments were one of the many things I love about her.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind… if we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course not." Yang held me tighter and we continued to sway.

"Thanks." Yang mumbled something afterwards and I couldn't quite make out what she said. But it doesn't matter. I can ask her later.


End file.
